Naruto Abridged Series
by AmeliaRea
Summary: This is describing my favourite bits, with my opinion added in, of Masako X and Vegeta3986's Naruto the Abridged Series. Credit for this story goes to them, and obviously Naruto itself belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Just A Little Note

**(A.N.) So this is basically just a description of my favourite bits of each Naruto the Abridged Series episodes by Masako X and Vegeta3986, with my opinions added in.**

I just have a few points for you all!

1) Each episode will be in a different chapter

2) This is a tribute to Masako and Vegeta

3) Please watch their abridged series, it's by far the best Naruto abridged series out there!

4) Everything I describe is their take on Naruto, so if you read it, you might want to check their videos out afterwards, you might not, it all depends on whether you think it's going to be funny or not. Or you might be reading this because you are an NTAS fan and know what I'm going on about.

5) I might update it with other bits of the same episode that I think are worth mentioning.

**And again, check out Masako X and Vegeta3986's videos, it is worth it!**

So, let's begin with the first episode of Naruto the Abridged Series!


	2. NTAS Episode 1

**(A.N.) I do not own Naruto unfortunately, and I also don't own the plot below, it belongs to Masako X and Vegeta3986**.

* * *

Abridged Series Episode 1

Iruka sensei lay with his hands behind his head, much like all the goggle heads from each of the 6 Digimon series.

"How in the hell did I get this giant scar across my nose?" He said, starting one of the ridiculously long flashbacks that loads of anime like to include in every other episode. It began by fading into a lovely shot of the nine-tailed fox that the Fourth Hokage had no problem sealing into his baby son, but we all know it went back into the Pokéball it came from. After being picked up and carried away by a seemingly unimportant ninja and complaining that his parents were still battling the nine-tails (so we assume) Iruka thought it was a good idea to bring up the fact they had only just been out shopping for towels, which personally, I fail to see how it has anything to do with the fact that it's too late to go back for his parents.

The unknown ninja then reminded Iruka sensei that if your flashbacks are in black and white, it means you got screwed in your childhood, but Iruka, being the man he is, decided to ignore the comment and worry about the fact that he had a completely ridiculous voice when he was younger.

Later that very same day, which again, viewers just assume that's the case, Iruka had gone after the knucklehead ninja, who magically stole the forbidden scroll that was guarded by 5 jonin, 7 chunin and 5 genins. Unrealistic, I know, but the point is, Iruka found him and asked if he stole the scroll, which can clearly be seen on Naruto's back. Of course Naruto, very sarcastically, replied with a no, and Iruka instantly thought he was telling the truth, a pretty stupid move for a ninja. He only found out the truth after Mizuki demanded Naruto hand over the scroll to him, and then threw a shuriken in his direction. Now, in the time that it took Mizuki to say "Overly unnecessarily large shuriken throw of doom" and actually throw a shuriken, either Naruto or Iruka could have attacked him, but no, they both decided to stay put until after the shuriken was thrown. It was only then that Iruka chose to do something 'useful' and protect Naruto from the weapon heading his way, by jumping in front of it and let the shuriken stab him in the back. Any normal person at this point would probably be on the floor, screaming in pain shouting "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" but Iruka simply shrugs it off, because after all it's just a 'flesh wound', and there are more important things in world than going to the hospital after all.

* * *

**Please review, and if you like the abridged series, I will happily write about your favourite part of each episode for you!**

**Also, if you haven't already, go and watch Masako and Vegeta's abridged series, it's definitely a good laugh!**

**Next episode coming soon :)  
**


End file.
